


You're Mine, Q

by badwolfbadwolf



Series: Obedience [1]
Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom!James, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub!Q, Threesome - M/M/M, dom!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is James’ plaything, and he invites Alec to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine, Q

**Author's Note:**

> This is the porniest, dirtiest thing I’ve ever written. I felt bad that I was so mean to Alec in my last fic that I thought I would be extra nice to him in this one. ;-)

Q sat on James’ lap, letting the man hold him possessively to his hard body.  The fingers of one hand were curled into his waistband, lightly brushing against his skin, while the other fed him small bites of filet.  Q hummed his appreciation as he tasted each buttery mouthful, the deep-pink meat melting against his tongue, his hands obediently placed in his lap.  He shifted his hips slightly, brushing against James’ very hard cock, the feeling dull through two pairs of trousers.  He felt James’ grip tighten in response and could feel the hard look James was giving him.

“Not yet, pet,” James murmured in his baritone timbre.  He stroked Q’s sharp hipbone with his thumb as he reached forward to spear another bite.  He brought it up to Q’s lips, just far enough away that Q had to lean forward to take it between his teeth.  “Be good.  I have plans for tonight.”

Q felt his cock harden in his pants as James’ words warmed his ear.  He swallowed and licked his lips, fighting the urge to rock his hips again.  James’ eyes followed Q’s throat as he swallowed and he watched Q struggle to compose his face and temper his urges.  When Q had stilled against his thighs James rewarded him with a little smile.

“You are so, so lovely, little pup.  So eager.  I could take you right now, if I wanted.  No prep.  Just fuck right into you.  You’d love it.”  Q twitched slightly and James set down the fork to grasp the slim hips with both hands.  “But I don’t want to, yet.  You’ll have to wait for my cock.”

Q whimpered softly and pressed his legs together, beginning to feel desperate for some contact.  Any kind of contact.

James moved his lips in an agonizingly slow pace across Q’s jaw.  His hands moved to grasp both of Q’s wrists and pin them to his sides as he mouthed over the skin and stubble, drawing a wet path to his earlobe.  He sucked the flesh inside his mouth, scraping his teeth slightly while Q let out a breathy whine.

“Please,” he breathed, his posh voice needy and his body tightening in James’ hold.  As James licked upward around the shell of Q’s ear he slowly moved both of Q’s wrists backward until they were crossed behind his back.  James grasped both wrists easily in one hand while the other wandered forward.  He brushed against Q’s chest through his button-down, teasing the taut nipples with feather-light touches.  Q began to squirm and parted his legs while James laughed softly against his neck.

“Where do you want my fingers, love?”

Q strained against the hand that was holding his wrists and bucked his hips forward.  “My cock.  Please.”

James’ fingertips danced across Q’s thighs, feeling them beginning to tremble.  He looked up at Q’s face, seeing the flush painted across the beautiful cheekbones and the stain of pink on the soft lips as Q bit down.  He swept his fingers upward, running over Q’s tented trousers gently, eliciting a full-body shudder.  He ran one fingertip down the clothed length before returning to rest on Q’s knee.

Q struggled to open his eyes and looked upward at James, pupils dark, brow furrowed with frustration and want.  James pulled backward on Q’s wrists, causing him to pull his body tight and push out his chest. 

“Move so you’re straddling me.”  He eased up on Q’s wrists and used his other hand to help him slide one knee across his lap.  Q balanced on his knees and James watched his chest heaving up and down with each deep breath.  James rolled his hips upward, the contact of their groins causing him to groan.

“Keep your wrists crossed,” James said, releasing him and moving to grasp Q’s dark hair with both hands and pull him into a hard, wet kiss.  Q moaned against his lips and involuntarily thrust his hips forward, tied to James through the places their bodies touched.  With each shift of his hips he pressed his wrists together, feeling them bound though he was not.  He sucked on James’ tongue when he slid it into his mouth, imagining it was the agent’s cock.  James’ hands tightened in the long locks and then he pulled Q away from him.  He looked at the spit-slicked lips and Q’s dazed expression.

“Fuck, Q.  I’m gonna break you tonight.”

Q just groaned.

There was a sharp rap on the door.  James smiled lovingly at Q and kissed him quickly before releasing his grip on his hair and picking him up from the hips to deposit him on the couch.  Q remained silent, his cock pulsing against his pants, his wrists still held tightly pressed together.  He watched James walk to the door, his muscles sleek and powerful underneath his sharp suit trousers and crisp oxford shirt.

“Hello, Alec,” James said, his voice warm and rich.

“Evening, James,” Alec returned, stepping into the flat and removing his wool coat, revealing a tight-fitting navy jumper and dark jeans.  The two men walked into the room together and Alec threw the coat over a chair, looking over at Q’s figure expectantly.  Q felt himself flush as Alec’s bright green eyes examined him, taking in his tousled hair, glazed eyes, achingly hard cock and submissive position.  He felt a small groan escape as Alec licked his lips appreciatively.

“Lovely,” Alec remarked with a grin, his eyes unmoving.

James grinned wolfishly.  “Wait ‘til you see him on his knees.”  He turned to address Q while undoing the clasp of his trousers.  “Kneel down here, love.  I want to show Alec what a lovely pet you are.”  Q stood fluidly, every step absolutely aware of Alec’s eyes upon him.  He walked forward and sunk gracefully to his knees in front of James, biting his lip, Alec’s presence heightening his senses and arousal. 

Q knelt, his eyes resting at hip level, waiting for James to speak.  He felt the strong fingers card through his hair before tugging him close, pressing his nose against James’ pants.  James’ other hand brought out his beautiful cock, sliding the pants down over his hips just enough so Q would have access.  “Suck.  Use your hands.” 

Q moaned around James’ cock, taking it in deep and sucking as instructed.  James’ fingers tightened in his hair and held him close as he began thrusting slowly.  Q could hear a guttural noise come from Alec, the new sounds exciting him.  He flattened his tongue, taking in James as far as he could until his throat was full.  He swallowed, one hand grasping James’ balls, the other wrapping around the bottom of his cock that he couldn’t take all the way in.  Q could feel the saliva dripping down onto his hand as James began to thrust in earnest until he was moving so fast that he just held Q tight by the hair and fucked hard.  Q could hear James’ moans turn deeper and his balls begin to tighten.  He tried to relax his jaw as much as possible, his eyes watering with the strain, holding on as James used his mouth.

“Fuck, Q,” James groaned out.  “Swallow it.”  And then he was coming, his fingers twisting in the locks, the come shooting down Q’s throat, Alec’s gasps in the periphery of Q’s mind.  Q held still and let James’ hips pound and then stutter as each pulse shuddered through his body.  Q could feel the wetness of his tears and his cock aching to explode as he swallowed, almost choking.  James pulled out roughly and Q bent over, gulping and gasping at the same time.  He wiped the back of his hand across his lips, feeling the come smear lewdly.

James pulled him up and gave him an adoring smile before kissing him hard, Q’s lips still wet with James’ come.  Their tongues danced and then James pulled away.

“On the bed.  Clothes off.”

Q blinked, reality shifting sideways as he wordlessly obeyed.  He was slowly losing his inner monologue and letting himself sink into a relaxing haze.  To listen and obey was liberating, his mind finally quiet.  He set his glasses on the nightstand and then stripped and lay back against the pillows, watching James through half-lidded eyes.

Alec sat in an arm chair facing the bed, his hand sliding into his jeans as he watched the scene unfold.  James leaned over the nightstand and removed a tube of lubricant and a thick purple plug with a ring on the end.  Q’s cock lay heavy and leaking against his stomach, watching James intently as he prepared the plug.  He reached for Q and Q scooted forward, allowing his hands to be pulled together in one of James’ large hands and his body lengthened over James’ still-clothed lap.  He was positioned so his chest lay over James’ legs, his cock pressed into his thigh, his arse exposed to Alec’s view.  James stretched Q’s wrists forward and pushed them down against the bed so his torso was strung tight.  He set down the plug and smoothed his hands down Q’s back, over his shuddering spine, down to separate his cheeks while Q squirmed against him.

“So beautiful, my little pet,” James purred, a finger sliding over Q’s opening.  Q jerked against James’ legs, the fabric rough against his naked skin.  “Do you think you deserve a little relief?”

Q was pressing his face into the sheets, beginning to mewl.  James’ hand stroked along the smooth skin of Q’s arse before raising his palm and bringing it down with a sharp, stinging smack.  Q cried out in surprise. 

“Do you like that, Q?” James asked, his hand sliding over the cheeks again.  Q nodded weakly and James smiled.  He brought down a torrent of several hard spanks, Q yelping and stiffening with each one.  When James was done, Q’s arse was burning hot and stinging a lovely shade of pink, his blood on fire.  He nearly bucked off of James when he felt the plug against him, pressing against his tight arse.

As he felt the toy push inside and the wide section slip past the ring of muscle, Q whined and spread his legs.  He stretched around the purple silicone and groaned out, twisting against James’ hand holding his wrists, his body elongating between the two points that James held him fast.  James pushed the plug in so slowly that it was almost torturous, and Q thrilled at the delicious feeling of being filled.

When it was in all the way, James turned to look at Alec.  He was examining Q’s bottom, looking at the red marks and the purple toy’s flared base where it protruded.  James ran a nail over Q’s pinked arse and Q clenched around the toy visibly.

“He submits beautifully,” Alec remarked, his voice ten times deeper than Q last remembered hearing it.  James pulled him up by the wrists and pushed Q forward until he was standing in front of Alec.  His cock was aching and jutting out from his body and his face was a mottled red. 

 “Would you like your turn?” James asked.

Alec’s eyes were dark and glinting.  He only nodded and then stood, trading places with James and tugging Q closer to the bed.  He shed his jumper and jeans, clad only in black pants.  Quickly crawling onto the bed, he moved backward until he was leaning against the headboard with Q pulled on top of him.  He kissed the swollen lips, tasting James’ come and Q’s spit.  Alec grasped Q’s arse and moved one hand to press the plug’s base, rocking it inside Q’s body until he was moaning and grinding against Alec and grasping at his biceps. 

Alec guided Q’s hands to his pants, beginning to push them down until Q took over.  Q eagerly grabbed for his cock, stroking him while looking up through wetted lashes.

“As pretty as your arse looks all stuffed full, I think I want to bury my cock in you,” Alec groaned out.  Q immediately ducked forward to wrap his lips around Alec’s cock.  He felt the bed dip and then James was behind him and grasping the handle of the plug.  He began to slowly fuck Q with it, pulling it out and rotating it before sliding it back in tightly while Q’s body jerked.  Alec sat up further and pushed Q off of him, shuffling off the bed while James pulled the plug out completely.

Q let out a wretched mewling sound as he was left open and empty, rocking onto his hands and knees.  James moved aside and Alec knelt behind Q, lining up his slicked-up cock and pressing in forcefully.  Q was loose and ready, and he let out a growl as he was filled completely.  Alec’s hands on his back, his hips against his stinging arse, and James’ lips on his shoulders had him a trembling mess.

Alec began to thrust, quick and powerful, the build-up leaving him close already.  Q dropped his head between his shoulders and pushed his hips back with each thrust, loving the feeling of Alec’s cock as it scraped inward.

Then James picked up Q’s head and was opening his mouth to push his cock inside.  Q let him, his body becoming supplicating and pliant as the two rhythms rocked into him.  The pleasure mixed with a tinge of pain was exquisite, and Q could feel himself nearing the crest of the wave that he had been riding for too long. When Alec reached below to grasp his cock lightly, Q was coming with a shudder all over the sheets, his deep hums thrumming through James’ body.  James pulled away and let Alec press Q’s chest down into the mattress as he fucked into Q hard until he came, grasping Q’s hips and emptying himself inside the tight arse.

Alec rested for a moment, stilling inside Q’s body, exhaustion sweeping over him while Q melted into the sheets, kitten-like.  Alec pulled out and fell to the side of the bed limply while James grabbed Q’s shoulders, yanked him onto his back and kissed him roughly, Q’s body malleable and soft.  He grabbed Q’s leg and put it over his shoulder as he lined up and thrust.  The slide was easy, eased by Alec’s come and the lubricant.

Q began to shout out, completely over-sensitized as James began to pound inside his body mercilessly.  James could feel Q’s body weakly grasping around his cock and then he was yelling Q’s name and shuddering with a powerful orgasm.  He pulled Q up close to him as he rode out the waves, whispering into the hair curled around his ears.

“Love you love you love you,” James chanted as his eyes squeezed shut and the pleasure rushed over his skin.   He gave a final spurt and collapsed forward, falling on top of Q’s lithe frame heavily, feeling the racing heart beating against Q’s sweat-slicked skin pressed into his chest. 

James rolled off of Q and the three lay there in silence, allowing their breathing to quiet and their skin to cool.  The sound of the air conditioner clicking on was suddenly loud and Q shuddered against James.  Alec hunted around for the blanket that had been kicked off and returned to the bed, pressing lazy kisses against Q’s shoulders and nape as Q kissed James fully on the lips.

“You’re mine, Q,” James whispered into his lips as Q murmured his agreement.  Q fell asleep first, stealing heat from the two larger bodies pressed around him.  His breathing was sweet and soothing, and James and Alec followed shortly afterward.


End file.
